ADHD
by Princess-No.1
Summary: [ONESHOT] Bakura moet zijn medicijnen innemen, maar weigert. Ryou weet wel een oplossing voor dit probleempje... Bakura x Ryou.


ADHD

A/N Iets dat ik heb geschreven toen ik dacht aan mijn ex, die ook ADHD heeft...

Bakura keek wantrouwend naar de pillen in Ryou's hand. Ryou probeerde Bakura ze te laten inslikken op allerlei manieren, maar Bakura bleef weigeren ze in te nemen. Ja, wie weet! Misschien was het wel gevaarlijk, of had die oude gek (oftewel, de dokter) er rattengif of iets in die richting ingestopt. Misschien was het een moordenaar, of een freak die allerlei rare middeltjes uitprobeerde op onschuldige mensen. Nou... Bakura was niet totaal onschuldig, maar toch! Je wist maar nooit met mannen in witte jassen.

"Bakura, ik verzeker je, je veranderd niet in iets onnatuurlijks na het innemen, het is ook niet giftig, ontplofbaar, bijtend of brandbaar, het maakt je gewoon wat rustiger. En dat is niet alleen goed voor jou, maar ook voor mij, mijn veiligheid en mijn huis. Dus ik tel tot drie, en dan stop je die kleine pilletjes in je mond en neem je een slok water om ze door te slikken... Begrepen?"

"Ik denk niet dat ik ze goed kan doorslikken."

"Als jij een hele hamburger in happen kan opeten, krijg je deze minuscule pilletjes vast ook wel door je keel." Ryou begon zijn geduld te verliezen en liep – dreigend, volgens Bakura – op Bakura af, de pilletjes voor Bakura's neus duwend.

"Volgens mij hoorde ik de Farao net zeggen dat Marco Borsato je fiets heeft gestolen, ik denk dat je maar beter kan gaan checken of je fiets nog steeds in de schuur staat." Bakura liep naar achteren, tot zijn rug de muur raakte en hij geen kant meer op kon. Ryou deed nog een paar stappen totdat hij vlak voor Bakura's neus stond.

"Bakura, ik meen het. Nu. Jij. Pilletjes. Slikken."

Bakura zag een kans om langs Ryou naar de trap te rennen. Hij was bijna veilig! Hij rende als een achterlijke de trap op en sloot zichzelf op in de slaapkamer.

"Bakura, waarom wil je deze twee kleine, onschuldige pilletjes nou niet gewoon innemen, en dan zijn jij, ik en de rest van de wereldbevolking weer helemaal happy." Ryou pakte stiekem een mes uit zijn zak die hij had meegenomen uit de keuken en stak hem in de gleuf van de buitenkant van het slot. Zo kon hij gemakkelijk de deur van buitenaf open maken. Is omgaan met Marik toch nog ergens goed voor! "Ik meen het serieus, Bakura. Of je doet het vrijwillig, óf ik dwing je."

"Je kan me niks maken, hikari! De deur is op slot en steek die pillen dus maar ergens waar ik geen last meer van ze heb! Niet in je kont dus, die is voor mij, ghehe..."

Ryou draaide het mes nog een klein stukje verder – en open was de deur! "Nu heb ik je, Bakura schatje. Kom maar bij je liefje..." Bakura was te geschokt om iets te doen. Hij moest toch eens met Marik gaan praten over de dingen die Marik Ryou allemaal leerde...!

Ryou greep zijn kans en pakte zijn geschokte Yami bij zijn kraag en duwde hem achterover op het bed. Hij stopte de twee pilletjes in zijn mond en voor Bakura wat kon doen zoende Ryou hem vol op zijn mond en duwde zijn tong met de pilletjes erop in Bakura mond, wie ze van schrik doorslikte. Ryou ging met een triomfantelijke uitdrukking op zijn gezicht bovenop Bakura zitten, die nog aan het nahijgen was van de plotselinge gebeurtenis.

Na een tijdje vol ongeloof Ryou te hebben aangekeken, besloot hij actie te ondernemen."Nu heb jij een probleem met mij, hikari!" riep Bakura voordat hij zichzelf vliegensvlug bovenop Ryou wierp. "Jij bent van mij... Muhahaha!" en hij gaf zijn giechelende hikari de kieteldood als een soort van wraak op Ryou.

"Zie je nou, Bakura? Zo erg was het toch niet?" zei Ryou nog nagiechelend van zijn slimme plan tegen een beteuterde Bakura voordat hij hem een kusje gaf.

"Als ik die Ritalin (1) volgende keer weer zo mag innemen, wil ik er nog eens over nadenken..." Voordat Ryou nog kon antwoorden zoende Bakura hem vurig, hij had nog wel een paar ideeën voor die avond voor hem en Ryou. Wie had ooit gezegd dat Ritalin hielp mensen met ADHD rustiger te houden? Stomme, stomme theorie...

1 Voor mensen die niet weten wat Ritalin is, het is een medicijn voor mensen met ADHD.


End file.
